benverse001afandomcom-20200214-history
Party Log
Session One During combat: *Kram notices that the red masked assailants are wearing robes from Luth college. *The Final Girl NPCs move in to protect vosdren. *Rat is unable to recall the name of the song played by the Redmasks, but may know someone who recognizes it. All of the redmasks bear curvy daggers, the ashes of their leader contain an unburnt potion, all of the masks worn are clay with no craftsman's insignia. *Trist, one of the Final Girl NPCs, asks Vosdren for compensation for his efforts and is thrown a handful of coins. Guilf offers Vosdren assistance, and is thrown the coin purse, which contains a blue stone with glyphs on it. *The Emcee states that Quist from Luth college had signed the Redmasks up for performing, he also points out that none of the assailants are bleeding. *Rat lifts up a robe to reveal that the Redmasks are eucnichs, and their bodies are cool to the touch. *Trist is bragging to others of saving Vosdren at the Bluemoon. *Vosdren uses the sending stone to contact Guilf, telling him to meet him at the Bloodline inn and seek out one Raga for a reward. *At the Bloodline inn Vosdren informs the party that one of the Final Girl NPCs has been slain, the daggers bear symbols of Torog, and confirms that Guilf's sword is Dwarven made. *Kram is taught to use the sending stone. Sesssion Two *Some gypsies are in the common room while Kram has a fiasco with a rat. Rat plays the worst he's ever played. Kram has a dream about treasure he's unable to get home. Nico is accosted by bearded aeowyn. *The aforementioned rat is slain by Guilf's crossbow. *A box is found under the dock, it's contents: A necklace with a large pendant that is socketed, but empty. *At the Blowhard, Raga adds a gem to Guilf's sword, which now glows green, he advises not to break it. *Raga is looking for Lime from Wern'ultok that is missing or late in delivery, ~100lbs. a few crates worth. *Raga can turn Psionite and Elf's Ear pearls into residuum. *The group seeks out food at a disgusting dive, a man there, Malton, claims to have informtion they seek, he wants a dragon bone from the cave near the Lost Statue, he can be located at Vitaminn soup kitchen. Session Three *The party walks on to the Luth College Campus, Kram asks around if anyone has been missing from classes. *Quist does not know who made the mask and Nico realizes people on the campus are wearing robes. *While Kram is trying to speak with a painting instructor a footpad makes off with a small statue. The party chases the would be thief to Jacob's Heavy Mug, the statue is handed to the tavern owner and then wrested from the owner by Dravin. *Guilf has an issue with some bees and the owner swears vengeance upon Dravin. *The statue is returned to it's owner, the painting instructor, and he offers free lessons in painting for it's return. He is the Royal Decorator, Marten. *Nico finds out that one of the cultists was named Kyle. *Kram pokes around the pottery class, notices a skull and cross on a jar, points it out to Quist who promptly smashes it. Quist offers to contact the party via sending stone if more of the symbols show up. Session Four *After finding, to much surprise, that Quist is not gay the party accompanies him to The Hole in the Floor. Kram recalls the story behind the literal hole in the floor, which is large, burnt and goes to the dirt of the basement below. A child came in to the establishment with its parent, the child cast a large fireball, creating the large hole and incidentally killing the childs parent, the child's fate is unknown. The owner reopened and took to a nickname that had been given to the bar by locals. *Quist talks of Marten favoring certain students from time to time. *Mark the guard comes over and talks about a squirrel hermit that the crown has offered a reward for (his necklace is required as a token of his death), he has a large, bear-like pet. *Kram tosses a coin into the hole, making a wish to find who they seek. *The group goes back to the campus, strange amount of guards around, centered on Marten, who is with someone talking by a fire. Kram hails Marten and inquires about the lessons he offered, his next lesson is in three days. Kram shakes his hand and notices that it is strangely cold and his forearm bears several puncture marks. *Everyone heads home but Nico, who tails Marten. *After breakfast at the Invisible Eel Kram heads to the mine to touch base. Mine entrance is packed, all the employees standing around, Denis is broken, his psionite drive missing, blue glow emmiting from the gap, a small devil pops out, skitters off and disappears in a poof. Moths appear as well, flash like a bolt of lightning, then turn to water. Kram manages to catch one of the moths in a jar. *Thom tells employees to go home. *Back at Kram's house, Nico tells of seeing Marten and the other guy descend into the mines via Denis, did not see them come out. *Kram stays at home to study scroll of Sending while Guilf goes to Luth college and is accepted to be used as a model for painting. The others go to Cleo's, who's windows have been smashed, she assumes by Diamond Neil, but is not sure. The party go to Neil's place to learn him a lesson, but cannot find him. *The party goes to Raga's to ask about lime, he offers them a psionite bauble in exchange for the lime, they go to the mine stables and accquire a horse and cart, after Kram threatens to bring Thom down on the stable hand for interferring with mine business. Session 5 *On the wagon heading to Swift Bend, Rat plays his violin like a savant and spots a glowing tower in the distance, Kram remembers nothing dwarfy about it. *Dravin smokes a big pot hole, breaking a wagon wheel, Nico reconstructs it, making it stronger than before, and uglier. *After arriving at Swift Bend the group heads to The Rising Sun (formerly The Blue Moon), Skram, the flighty gnome bartender is working. *Kram and Rat gain access to the ledgers and see that Olor spent the night here 10 days ago and again 3 days ago. *Skram mentions bandits in the area causing problems, and mentions an old tower off the road, brook leads to it, Kram hypothesizes that the bandits use the brook to cover their scent and tracks. *Rat tries to earn a nights stay by playing Spirits in the Sky but pretty much just plays in a corner by himself. *Nico drinks some Stag water, mady by boiling Stag flower root in water. *After breakfast the party heads back to tower, Dravin hits the same damn pot hole, damaging the other wheel, Guilf removes the offending rock entirely from the road by digging it up. *Group stashes wagon off trail and follows the brook to the keep, little activity, some smoke. Nico sneaks up to the open port cullis, a horseless wagon is nearby with casks of lime. The group moves in to the keep to locate Olor save Kram, who heads back to get the horses. Nico thinks a statue moves. *The party heads down door to a lower level, Guilf and Rat do not make it, a door slams shut on them. *Rat tries again with the door, gets through, finds another door, tries it and is darted. Guilf soon finds Rat, disables the darts and opens the door to find Olor inside. *Dravin finds himself in some smelly old library and is encountered by two men who look full of ill intent. Dravin slays one handily, the other wounds him before also falling to Dravin fury, Dravin takes a few books from the shelves at random and bleeds on them. *Nico finds himself in some sort of temple, creeps forward and spots people sleeping on pews, pool of water in the middle with two very brilliant stones at the bottom and a pile of treasure at the back of the room. Nico advances on the treasure... Session 6 *Nico finds coins, not of gold, along with a cask and a casket. *Kram, walking to horses, finds a coin with a crown on it, an old Chit. He bits it to see if it is gold, it is very pliable to his teeth, but rigid to his hands. *Dravin walks in and out of the library with a confused look on his face. Eventually he succeeds in exiting the library and joins Nico in the temple room, but he is flailing and wailing about in his confused state, and he wakes up the people sleeping on the pews, Nico then offends them by trying to speak to them. *Rat and Guilf carry Olor, who has a broken leg, from his cell. That blasted door takes aim on Rat and nails Guilf at the same time. Rat pushes on and reopens the door and they enter a banquet hall with a table full of food. Guilf sets about to eating while Rat tends to Olor. *Nico's watery mistress makes Dravin feel all sorts of fuzzy inside. The Pew boys move in and Nico stabs one to death, Dravin follows suit and cuts one real bad. *Rat and Guilf no longer have the strength to carry Olor. *Nico stabs another of the Pew boys while hearing a gravely noise, Dravin drops his shield while trying to not drop his shield. *Two statues begin to move, Drakes! *Nico tries to stab at one of the Drakes as it heads to one of the Pew boys and tears him apart. Dravin gathers his shield and jumps into the water, Nico bolts from the room and winds up at Olor's cell. *Rat and Guilf, movitvated by the sounds of screams, move Olor out of the banquet room. They find the be-corpsed library. *Dravin sucks at swimming, sees a sword and grabs it, he tries to move it but cannot, and the world begins to fade from his vision... *Nico winds up in a water logged barracks, one of the Drakes tails him there, Nico slays it with a mighty blow. *Rat and Guilf find Nico, everyone starts to gag from smelly barracks. They all move into the library, they hide at the sound of gravel. Nico makes a swing at the Drake and misses, but takes a claw to the face with no ill effect. Rat loses an arrow. The Drake flies at Nico, who jumps upon it's back! Nico slays the Drake, but I didn't write down how! *The group eventually make their way to Dravin, who is death gripped on the sword in the water. On edge of water is written "Bring me my brother" in elven. In the treaure Rat finds gems, crate full of 25 red skull clay masks, a cask full of a clear liquid that smells, and a casket that is full of disappointment. *Kram arrives, reads the cask in dwarven, "universal solvent". Kram asks Guilf to get in the water and move the two stones together, there is a chime and the moveable stone snaps back into place. Through trial and error they all are teleported out of the keep via the blue stones. Session 7 *Guilf makes a dramatic entrance to The Blowhard, attracting Raga's attention and recieving some attention to his wounds, Raga states that he will make several Psionite baubles due to the unpredictable nature of the material. *Kram gives Olor some gold to help him out while he recovers from his broken leg. *Nico buys some potions of Light healing, Kram returns the horse and wagon to the stables and everyone heads home for the night. *Krams wakes up while being hogtied in a most insulting manner, placed in a carriage. *Guilf is knocked out after biting a man's ankle and headbutting his balls, he is also placed in the carriage with Kram. *Rat wakes up to crash, Cleo yelps, Rat agrees to go peacefully so long as Cleo is unharmed. *Nico is hauled off in his hammock, and joins the others in the carriage. *The carriage takes them to the Bloodline Inn, a smoking man orders their gear be given to them sans weapons. *The owner of the Inn, Gorum, welcomes them back, he asks about his pet rat. Kram convinces Gorum that the gypsies took his rat. *They go downstairs to meet Tifar and Lonhilda. *Ms. Grimhide asks to see Guilf's sword. *The group talk of their dealings with Vosdren, they exchange sending stone numbers and Tifar expresses his doubt of Marten's guilt. *A scream pulls the group outside, some animals are harmed, one is insulted, and Kram is pretty tore up. But the halfling girl who was screaming is okay. Session 8 *Rat cons some Moon sugar buns off of Gorum, with the help of a patron at the bar, his name is Dorian. *Markus wakes up to cigarrette burns in his bedding and joins the others for breakfast. *Gorum solicites the party for help in recovering his pet rat, Ratty, from the gypsies he believes stole him, Rat accepts the job. *The party heads out on the trail towards the Lost Statue in search of dragon bone. *Near the statue Rat espies an goblin drawing a bow, Kram somehow manages to dodge to shot. The goblin buggers off and is tracked by Dorian and Kram. Markus follows, is arrowed, dodges an arrow and slays a goblin. *Dorian knows of a cave nearby, Cave Ondu, Kram thinks it may house the dragon bone. *In the cave is a large and crude scaffolding, a primitive pulley system is used to lower errbody into an opening. *After some sneaking about some goblins are encountered, Nico slays one brutally with a sling. There is some slashing and gashing and a bug-owl-bear, Nico forgets how to heal himself and Kram waves a dismemebered goblin arm about for effect. Session 9 *The dragon bone, being the purpose of the venture to the statue, has been obtained. *A guard in city asks about bundle with dragon bone in it (wrapped up), Rat claims it is Dead Frank, a fallen comrade, the guard is moved to tears. *At the Soup Kitchen Malton leads the party to the basement, chains dangle from ceiling and the party is instructed not to touch them. *Malton is pleased by the bones, tells of Marten taking persons into the mines, Marten returns and the others do not. *Malton saw 'Denis deactivated by the guards. *Other cultists speak of seeing three robed figures disappear near The Maw of Nine Hells. *After a comment abouts dwarves the party is asked to leave, Markus pulls on a chain and releases a weaponized fart. *Raga also tells of cultists near mine entrance, gives 3 baubles to activate 'Denis with, Kram buys some Ham and Beer off Raga. *At the mine entrance Markus slaps the red bauble into 'Denis who then turns into a Balrog-auton. Krams rolls away. *After some stomping and burning Rat looses an arrow into the firey mouth, destroying the bauble. 'Denis deactivates once again. *The green bauble is tried, 'Denis wakes up, and after some dialogue he just slaps the shit out of Nico, whose left leg then goes full Nazi. *Thom Bortles unexpectedly walks up and collars 'Denis, who returns to his obedient self. *After some resupply from Thom's house the party is set to descend into the cave, but not before Nico casually repairs an interdimensional rift with absolutely no idea what he is doing.